


Into the Ocean

by Cocoadile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Titanic (1997)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Bar Room Brawl, Bigotry & Prejudice, Boats and Ships, Card Games, Class Differences, Class Issues, Cruise Ships, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Disapproving Family, Drama, Drunk Dancing, Edwardian Period, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, False Identity, First Love, First Time, Fist Fights, Forbidden Love, Gambling, Getting to Know Each Other, Illegal Activities, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plans For The Future, RMS Titanic, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sneaking Around, Star-crossed, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Theft, Threats of Violence, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Violence, Wealth, Whirlwind Romance, stowaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoadile/pseuds/Cocoadile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of April 10 1912, Levi Ackerman boards the RMS Titanic as a stowaway along with his two friends. Together they navigate the wonders of the ship that is said to be the fastest in the world, and unsinkable, even by God Himself.<br/>During his exploration, by complete chance, Levi encounters Eren Jaeger, an upper class aristocrat being smothered by the lifestyle of privilege. Their completely different lifestyles should be enough to keep them apart, but it's their strong mutual attraction and understanding for one another that keeps bringing them back together. Over the course of Titanic's voyage, Levi and Eren push the boundaries of their social classes and form a love that transcends everything they've come know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With his cards carefully angled for his eyes only, Levi watched the men across the table. Hanji and Erwin flanked his sides as they also guarded their cards. With his eyes flickering to the clock on the wall every other minute, he would discard and pick up another. His Russian opponents did the same while their cigarettes slowly burned between their lips.

On the table between the five of them a pile of money and tickets sat temptingly as they all carefully evaluated their cards. Between his glances at the clock and his cards, Levi ogled the loot in front of him.

Keeping his expression neutral, he organized his cards and looked at Erwin.

"It's now or never. Eyebrows, show us what you've got."

Erwin pursed his lips as he stared back at Levi and laid his cards face down on the table.

"I fold," he muttered with bitter disappointment.

Levi said nothing as he watched Erwin before turning to Hanji.

Hanji slouched back in his chair as he tossed his cards face down onto the table. He kept his eyes down as he faced away from Levi and Erwin.

"Nothing, huh," Levi said quietly before redirecting his attention to the men across from him. A quick glance at the clock show they had only fifteen minutes left. "Show us what you got Olaf."

Said man looked at his friend next to him before letting out a puff of smoke and folding. His friend had a worried look that quickly turned to discreet panic as Levi turned his gaze to him.

"C'mon Sven, lay it on us," Levi taunted as he stared at the man.

Sharing one last look with Olaf, Sven placed his cards face up and looked at Levi with a guarded expression. Levi evaluated Sven's cards and sighed.

"Wow, four of a kind, that's a difficult one to beat," Levi said sadly as Hanji and Erwin stared incredulously at him while Sven's face turned hopeful

"What the hell you bet everything we had!" Erwin shouted as he slammed his fist into the table.

Ignoring Erwin and Hanji joining in on the yelling, Levi continued to stare at Sven. His stare quickly turned into a smirk and Sven's moment of victory was gone.

"Too fucking bad I _did_. Royal Flush assholes!" Levi shouted, slamming his cards onto the table.

Hanji shot out of his seat and was shouting as Erwin laughed in relief and joy. Levi immediately made a grab at the loot on the table as the Russian men steamed in silence. As Levi was pulling in the winning, cards fell out of his sleeve and onto the table.

To Levi, it felt as if the universe stopped and the planets had aligned in that exact moment to screw him over. No one moved. No one said anything. Levi prayed the Russian men saw nothing, but a quick glance at them said otherwise. Their eyes were fixated on the cards and they traveled up to meet Levi's. After a moment, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin glanced at each other with hard expressions. Hanji looked scared, Erwin looked shocked, and Levi kept his face straight. Sven and Olaf were starting to get up from their seats with insidious faces.

"Well, would you look at time, it's time we be on our way," Levi smiled pleasantly as he quickly started to scooped up their winnings in a bag. Sven quickly reached to grab at Levi, but to everyone's surprise, Hanji and Erwin punched each of the Russian men with enough force to knock them back into their chairs and to the floor.

Levi looked at them in surprise before quickly stuffing their swindled winnings into a bag.

"Hurry up and get your shit together now!" Levi shouted as he grabbed at his bags. Erwin and Hanji scrambled to get their things together as Levi glanced at the clock. Ten minutes left.

The two men were getting back up and the pub they were in erupted into commotion and shouting. He heard cursing and shouting from the men as they quickly attempted to get back up.

Levi, Hanji, and Erwin, with all of their things together, ran out the door as angry voices followed them. Stumbling with the sudden speed they had gained and their luggage, they quickly ran down the streets of Southampton. Quickly glancing behind them, Levi saw the two men stumble out of the bar and they were out of sight as the three of them rounded a corner.

The closer they got to the loading docks, the more populated the streets became and eventually they were weaving in and out of clusters of people. Coming out of the city and onto the pier of Southampton, Levi, Erwin, and Hanji slowed to a stop as _Titanic_ came into view. Still maneuvering between the crowds, they moved toward the ship and completely bypassed the baggage check.

"Levi, you're a bastard. A lucky one, that's for sure," Erwin said clapping Levi on the shoulder as they walked.

Levi nearly lost his footing with the impact of Erwin's strength, but kept on walking. "You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, we would have lost everything," Levi said as he kept his gaze on the marvelous ship.

With Hanji and Erwin now mindlessly chattering, Levi fully appreciated the sheer size of the ship and all of the possibilities it could provide them. As they walked along the dock towards the boarding zone, Levi froze. The two men from the bar were about one hundred feet away from them talking to police officers.

With his sudden halt, Hanji and Erwin walked straight into him. Ignoring their complaints, Levi grabbed them by the arms and pulled them out of sight behind a large carriage.

"Those assholes from the bar are talking to the police up ahead," Levi muttered as he brought themselves close together. Hanji peered around the carriage and quickly veered back.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Hanji moaned as he dragged his face down with his hands.

Levi said nothing as he pulled peaked around the carriage. The officer was writing in a notebook as the Russian men were most likely giving him their descriptions and what events had occurred minutes before.

Behind the protection the carriage provided them, Levi opened his knapsack and pulled out the tickets they swindled at the bar.

Handing Hanji and Erwin each a ticket, Levi said, "There's only two tickets so you two go board now. I'll find a way to get on after you guys."

Hanji and Erwin looked at him in surprise and doubt.

"Levi, I don't know about this," Hanji whispered to both him and Erwin. "How are you planning on boarding?"

"If you don't make it on, you're gonna be stuck here by yourself, you realize that?" Erwin warned as he adjusted the strap of his bag.

Saying nothing, Levi scanned the bustling crowds surrounding them. Standing on the step on the carriage, Levi looked at the many people filing about the pier. His eyes narrowed in on a couple of what appeared to be bellboys on quick break before _Titanic's_ departure about thirty feet from them. They had removed their uniforms and were chatting as they each smoked a cigarette.

Regarding his friends again, Levi grabbed them by the arms and pushed them toward the boarding area while handing them his bags. "We don't have time for this," Levi growled. "Just go, I'll meet you on the deck!" he shouted above the loud hum of the crowd.

Erwin and Hanji stumbled forward, turned around to give Levi one last look before continuing to line of passengers waiting to board. They were concerned about just how Levi will manage to board, but they just had to trust him.

Levi watched as his friends walked away before peaking around the carriage once more to observe the two Russian men. They were still with the officer, talking away with the officer still, but now a crewman was with them.

Going in the opposite direction, Levi quickly maneuvered through the crowd towards the two bellboys. Slowing down as he approached them from behind, Levi sauntered up and swiped one of jackets, a hat, and a pair of gloves off the back of the bench their were seated on. As he quickly walked back to the boarding line, Levi slipped the gloves on, buttoned up the blue jacket, and adorned the hat.

As he was adjusting the coat that was too big for him and was rolling up the cuffs, Levi spied the remaining first class passengers boarding. Speeding up, Levi caught up with another bellboy carrying a high stack of luggage trailing behind a group of women in ornate dresses and large hats and men in day suits.

"Hey mate, you need a hand?" Levi smiled at the young man while pulling a fake British accent out of his ass. The man turned his head, looked down, and smiled at him as he slowed to stop.

"It'd be much appreciated," the bellboy replied with a relieved smile. Levi took half of the small trunks and followed after him. The women ahead of them checked in and procured their tickets and Levi held the luggage for dear life, his face revealing nothing. As Levi passed the crew checking the passenger list, he kept his eyes forward and when he passed them, he held his breath. As he boarded, the crewman barely gave him a glance.

Levi made it on _Titanic_.

Following closely behind the bellboy, Levi walked through the first class area to the parlor suit rooms. Levi felt in awe as he stared at the dark wood of the staircase, railings, the plush carpet under his feet.

"Magnificent, right?" the fellow bellboy said as he looked at Levi.

"It sure is," Levi breathed out. The other bellboy smiled and kept walking behind the first class family they were assisting.

A steward up ahead opened one of the doors and the group entered the suit. Levi was starting to get impatient; All he wanted was to get up to the deck and reunite with Hanji and Erwin. He didn't expect to actually be working while he was on _Titanic_.

"If you could please put those trunks in that bedroom over there," a tall bespectacled man with tied back long brown hair commanded as he pointed to the leftmost door in the sitting room. Levi's new companion muttered a 'yes sir' and he followed him to the referenced room. In the bedroom, there was a ornate four poster bed with a large bureau and sitting table.

At the sitting table there were two young men, probably teenagers, that ceased speaking as Levi and the bellboy entered. Setting the trunks down, Levi looked at them. One had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes that were regarding him carefully. Levi focused on the other male sitting next to the blond; parted brown hair, slightly pushed back and green eyes that looked curious as he stared back at Levi.

"Where would you like these?" the bellboy asked the young men. The blond shrugged and looked to the brunet for an answer.

"Just put them in the closet," the brown haired boy answered, all the while still staring directly at Levi.

Levi broke the prolonged eye contact as he picked up the trunks again and made his way to the closet the bellboy had gone to. Putting the luggage away, the bellboy left immediately for the sitting room, leaving Levi with the two boys.

"Armin, could you come here for a moment?" Levi heard a woman call from the sitting room. Watching from the corner of his eye, the blond rose from his seat and left Levi and the other boy alone together.

While Levi would never admit it, he was completely out of his element. He didn't know how to wait on other people, yet alone pretend to know how to get things for them should they ask. What if this boy asked for tea or some shit? How was he supposed get it? Was he supposed to ask other stewards to do it or maybe he could just quietly slip away when no one was looking?

Levi made brief eye contact with the boy and quickly looked away in annoyance. Keeping his voice even, he regarded the boy.

"Can I help you with anything else, sir?" he asked, continuing to use his fake accent. He felt uncomfortable, even awkward, in the presence of this boy who looked at him with accusation in his eyes.

"You're not really a steward are you?" the boy asked, keeping his eyes on Levi.

Now he in for it, he was caught by a brat. Said brat would probably turn him in and they would probably dump on _Titanic's_ next stop. They would probably also have him arrested for being a stowaway too.

Levi hardened his gaze, but kept holding eye contact with the boy.

"Pardon me, sir?" feigning innocence might not get him anywhere, but it could buy him enough time to escape the suit and get to the deck.

The boy dropped his gaze and stared at Levi's feet. "You're wearing boots and brown pants. The rest of the staff are wearing dress shoes and slacks," the boy stated as he lifted his eyes back to Levi's. He was merely stating facts, no trace of hostility in his voice. The boy's expression was filled with a reserved curiosity that demanded answers.

Levi frowned. This brat seemed innocent, but he could also be the one to get Levi's ass sent back to England.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't know what you are talking about." Levi frowned at the boy when his expression turned sour.

"You're lying," the boy snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. The dark grey tweed of his suit fitted his arms nicely, Levi noted.

But Levi was done playing games. Dropping the accent, Levi walked toward the kid.

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" Levi lowered his voice, regarding the brat's expression of surprise, as if he wasn't actually expecting Levi to admit it.

Sitting back slightly, the boy was at a loss for words for a moment. Regrouping his thoughts, the boy sat up straight and looked Levi in the eye.

"Look, I'm not gonna do anything okay?" the boy said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're secret is safe with me. As long as I don't hear that you've been causing trouble that is."

Talk about surprises. The brat keeping mum was the last thing he expected the boy. He was a bit at a loss for words with this whole ordeal.

"Thank you," Levi muttered, looking away from the kid. The boy regarded Levi carefully before standing up to leave.

Taking his leave before the boy, Levi quietly walked back into the sitting room and slipped out the door. Quickly looking back, Levi was surprised to see the boy watching him leave and when their eyes met, the boy smirked before turning away. Frowning, Levi closed the door and strutted down the hall, the more distance between himself and that boy, the better.

Passing a crewman's passage, Levi turned around and went in. With no one there with him, Levi took the jacket, gloves, and hat off, leaving them on the floor and exited the passage. Abandoning the first class area, he went up to the third class deck.

Sifting his fingers through his hair, he looked around the large group of people for his friends. Walking around the deck, Levi felt more at ease around these people who were more similar to himself. Levi didn't belong among those first class passengers, even as a fake bellboy. The whole experience with that boy unnerved him enough for one day and Levi was ready to kick back and relax.

Spotting Erwin's tall figure leaning back against the railing and Hanji by his side with his forearms on the rails, Levi made his way over to them.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Erwin smirked as he nudged Hanji. Hanji looked up and scoped the deck until he found Levi.

"Glad to see you made it aboard, Short Stack," Hanji yelled over the chatter of the other third class passengers.

"Fuck off, Hanji," Levi snapped as he slumped into a bench next to Erwin's standing figure. Getting as comfortable as he could on a wood bench, Levi propped his elbow on the armrest, rested his chin into his palm, and closed his eyes.

The silence lasted for only a moment before Hanji was on his case again, this time yelling into Levi's ear: "So when are you gonna tell us how you got on here?!"

Shoving him to the other side of the bench, Levi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Hanji close. "Keep your voice down, dumb ass," Levi growled into Hanji's face, while Hanji himself was all the merrier.

Settling back into the bench, Levi turned sideways and look out over the ocean. Levi turned back to face Erwin and Hanji, both their faces loaded with curiosity.

"I stole a guy's uniform and pretended to be a bellboy," Levi said flatly. "I carried some shit to a first class room and I came here."

Hanji regarded him with good humor in his expression. "Seems like you problem with stealing things, Levi," he teased as Erwin chuckled next to him, still standing.

"And if I didn't, we'd still be sitting on our asses in England," Levi deadpanned as he fished a cigarette out his pocket and passed it to Erwin.

"Yeah, that's true," Erwin mused as he lit the cigarette between his lips.

“So you didn't have any trouble getting on board?” Hanji questioned while looking over at Levi.

Levi didn't say anything for a moment. The recent encounter with the green eyed boy was still fresh in his mind. Nothing really transpired between them, but at the same time so much did. Not that he would tell Hanji or Erwin though.

Looking up at the first class promenade deck, Levi watched the wealthy passengers slowly make their way around. Standing at the railings, was a young man staring straight at Levi. Staring back at him, Levi saw it was the same brown haired boy from the parlor suite.

The boy's expression had the same curiosity from before, but his time his eyebrows were set in a furrow. Levi held the eye contact and the boy did the same. Levi felt the corners of his lips curve up ever so slightly.

"No, everything was fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Idling about in the sun in a large crowd of people wasn't exactly how Eren liked to spend his time. He would much rather be already on the _Titanic_ already and exploring it's interior instead of dawdling on the pier. There was commotion of course; someone couldn't find a bag they thought for sure they had packed and it was absolutely necessary that it was accounted for. Eren didn't mind too much though, the ambiance of the whole scenario was somewhat pleasant. Hundreds of families were together there along with his own and the crowed buzzed with excitement. And he was still in England, after all the trip back to America is what he dreaded most, but he knew there was no avoiding the situation at this point. He had already resigned himself to his fate, so he said absolutely nothing and stood next to Armin in silence.

Procuring a pocket watch out, Armin showed Eren the time with a pointed expression. Eren frowned and scoffed at the time, only five minutes until _Titanic_ departs from the docks and they still weren't on board. Of course they would board last minute, but if luck was on Eren's side they would miss the ship entirely.

"I can feel your excitement from here," Armin prodded at Eren.

"Yeah, I bet you can with that telepathic brain of yours," Eren bantered back.

Armin had that smile on his face again, the kind where Eren knew he was gonna correct him on something he had said.

"Telepathy and your obvious sulking aren't related Eren," Armin smiled teasingly.

"Like your word is law?" Eren asked, watching Armin from the corner of his narrowed eyes.

"No, but your still wrong!" the blond laughed. Eren and Armin quickly entered a fit of light shoving until Eren's father gave him a stern look and they immediately stopped. Crossing is father wasn't something he did often, but when he did, it was a difficult situation.

Luck wasn't on Eren's side though and a moment later, the missing bag was found in the car and everyone was ready to board.

"It's amazing isn't it, dear," his mother, Carla, said with a smile as she hooked her arm through Eren's.

"Yeah, it sure is," Eren grinned back. Even if he didn't personally like the notion of going back to America, he was glad to spend time with his mother. Escorting her to the first class boarding bridge, no more words were exchanged between the two as they were followed by his father, Armin, and Armin's grandfather.

Eren couldn't deny the sheer size of _Titanic_ being overwhelming in more way than one. The smile slipped from his face as they got closer to the crewman checking the tickets and passenger lists at the gateway door. After everyone was checked in, they were escorted to their parlor suite.

As an extravagant gift from his parents in celebration of events to take place and his recent birthday, Eren had his own parlor suit to share with Armin and their servants accompanying them on their trip. In Eren's opinion, the gift was far too much for his seventeenth birthday and in light of other events, but he appreciated it none the less. It was also a nice opportunity to have some privacy for a few days with his friend.

In the parlor suit room adjacent to theirs, Eren's parents would be sharing their own parlor suit with Armin's grandfather. In the situation that Armin's parents were joining them, which they weren't, Armin's grandfather would have his own room, but just to keep an eye on him, he would be joining Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger.

But Eren still dreaded the whole entire trip. His life was going to change once Titanic reached it's destination in New York City. Even after all the time he has had to prepare for it, he wasn't ready, not at all.

Eren's gloomy thoughts showed on his face, and Armin gave him a nudge with elbow giving him look of sympathy. Armin could give him all the sympathetic looks in the world and he still wouldn't feel better, but at least Armin was trying. Eren tried to smile back, but it faltered and Armin sighed, looking away.

Eren attempted to refocused his thoughts on more menial things, like the pattern on the carpet. It worked for bit, but his dark thoughts resurfaced and the corners of his lips turned down, his expression dour.

"You look like you've been sentenced to death," Armin whispered to him.

"It feels like it," Eren sighed back. He assumed Armin probably thought he was exaggerating the whole ordeal, but he wasn't in Eren's shoes so he doesn't understand completely how he felt. Recomposing himself, Eren straightened up and pulled his face into a neutral one. In the end, Armin didn't reply, there was nothing he could really say to make him feel better.

Eren kept his focus on the ground, watching the pattern on the carpet go by as they all walked. Arriving at the Eren and Armin's parlor suite room, B45, the whole group entered along with the stewards and stewardesses bringing their luggage. Going back home to America meant bringing all their belongings back too, so they they had well over thirteen full trunks just between Armin and Eren.

Spying one of his trunks amidst the pile of luggage, Eren made a grab at it until his mother shooed him away.

"Honey, you go sit down," Carla tutted. "We'll get this stuff sorted out, go sit with Armin," she chided as she summoned a steward over.

Eren and Armin shared a look before they shrugged and went to one of the empty bedrooms and sat at the sitting table in the middle of the room.

They sat in silence for a moment until Eren felt Armin look over at him.

"You're not ready for this, are you?" Armin asked quietly.

Eren didn't say anything, but shook his head.

"It's too late to do anything now," Eren lamented. "And even if I did, I have no real plausible reason to get out of it!"

"I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't," Armin said sadly.

Eren shook his head quickly. "No, this isn't something that you need to be bothered with. It'll be okay, Armin."

Armin's face turned into a knowing smile. "As the designated best friend, it _is_ my place to worry, you know?"

"And who decided that, cause it wasn't me," Eren smirked, his foul mood gone.

"You know and I know that I'm the only one who can put up with you," Armin said as he drummed his fingers on the table.

As they were discussing plans to explore the boat deck after tea, two stewards walked in with more trunks. They ceased their conversation and watched them scan the room. The shorter of the two kept Eren's attention, as they followed Eren's order and placed the trunks in the closet.

The shorter steward looked out of place to Eren. His jacket was too big, the shirt under it was unbuttoned at the top, and he had no bow tie. Upon closer inspection, Eren saw the man was wearing brown pants with black boots while the other steward was wearing black slacks with matching shiny dress shoes.

It all seemed a bit odd to him as he now observed the behavior of this short man. He seemed so unsure of what to do, watching the other steward to mimic what he was doing. Immediately after the luggage was put away, the more capable of the two stewards left for the sitting room, leaving the other with Eren and Armin. Eren noted he looked lost, but his eyes were still sharp.

As Eren was formulating plausible deductions, Armin was called out of the room by Carla and thus, he and the strange steward were left alone. Armin closed the door behind him and it really felt as if his fate was sealed away. Eren didn't really know what to say as the man awkwardly stood in front of him. Still calculating away in his head, Eren was surprised to hear the man actually speak.

"Can I help you with anything else, sir?" the steward asked. Eren wanted to laugh, he pressed his lips together tightly before composing himself. This man was American, obviously so. His British accent was exaggerated and flawed, but it was probably only noticeable if one were to listen closely. That was probably why his companion from earlier was oblivious to this fraud.

Eren looked at his face this time. The man was pale with gray eyes that were watching him closely as well. His black hair was styled nicely though, Eren mused. He would dare say this man was very attractive. He didn't look that much older than Eren himself. If his uniform actually fit and it was complete and he wasn't behaving shadily, Eren wouldn't have given him a second thought, but he didn't so he had Eren's full attention.

"You're not really a steward are you?" Eren asked. Some would say Eren was being bold, but someone had to say something about this situation. And the man's face gave away everything, his eyes widening before narrowing dangerously.

"Pardon me, sir?" Oh, so he was still keeping the act up, but Eren was prepared to call him out.

Looking at his clothing again, Eren said, "You're wearing boots and brown pants. The rest of the staff are wearing dress shoes and slacks." Reaching the man's gray eyes again, Eren tried his best to remain approachable, not wanting to scare the man off.

Just for a moment the man seemed at a lose for words, but didn't falter. "Excuse me, sir, but I don't know what you are talking about," he said calmly.

This man was clearly done with Eren, but Eren wasn't done with him.

"You're lying," Eren said snappishly. If he would just admit it already, Eren thought. He crossed his arms in defiance as the man's face started to anger.

He silently walked up to Eren. Placing his hand on the table he leaned closer. "So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" he rumbled, his voice clean of the fake accent. His eyes were piercing and almost frightening as he watched Eren. Now, Eren had to admit that wasn't what he was expecting him to say. Honestly, he thought he would just deny it again and if that happened, he probably would have just let him go. Since he basically admitted to it, Eren could keep him around for a bit longer.

"Look, I'm not gonna do anything okay?" Eren promised, holding his hands up to the man. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're secret is safe with me," Eren paused before adding, "As long as I don't hear that you've been causing trouble that is."

The expression on the man's face was almost funny. He looked so confounded at what Eren had just said to him. He looked distrustful of Eren's words, but with a moment of prolonged eye contact, his expression softened.

"Thank you," the man said quietly. Eren could hear he was grateful, so he felt confident he made the right choice with keeping this man's secret.

Figuring the man has had enough of Eren for time being, he stood up to leave. As soon as he did, the man quickly retreated out of the room and made a beeline for the door exiting to the corridor. Eren slowly walked back up to his family grouped together in the middle of the room, watching the man leave. As the rounded the corner and was out of sight, he peered around again and looked at Eren.

Eren tried not to laugh again as he turned away from him and conversed with his father. When Eren discreetly looked back at the door, the man was gone and Eren felt a little disappointed.

With all the baggage now where it belonged, Eren's parents and Armin's grandfather left to their own room along with the servants. With the boys alone, they freely conversed and Armin even put his feet up on the coffee table as he lounged on the couch.

“What a rebel,” Eren commented. "You sure you wanna be doing that? It's so uncouth." Armin laughed and slouched even further.

“You better tell me if someone comes in,” Armin warned, cracking one eye open.

Eren pretended to ignore him as he rifled through a stack of books Armin had brought with him. They sat in silence for bit as Eren flipped through pages, ignoring the text completely. His mind was still preoccupied with his secret encounter with the faux steward that had taken place about half an hour prior.

“Say Armin, do you wanna go the café? Mother said it was supposed to be very good,” Eren said absently as he regarded the book in a bored fashion.

When he didn't receive a reply, Eren turned around in his chair and looked at Armin. Still slumped on the couch, Armin was fast asleep with his head flopped back and his mouth open.

Leaving the books on the table, Eren quietly left Armin to his nap and leisurely made his way up to the boat deck. While he had planned to eat something at the café, Eren completely bypassed it with other things on his mind. Fake stewards for example.

He had no reason to see that man again, but Eren couldn't help himself. Walking out onto the boat deck, he stopped for a moment to relish the feeling of the wind. The sight of the ocean was magnificent as well and in that moment Eren possessed a feeling of freedom.

Walking to the front of the boat deck, Eren leaned onto the railing and looked around the third class passengers on the lower deck. Eren didn't even know if the guy was going to be out there at all, but still he searched on. Scanning through the clusters of people, Eren didn't see him. That feeling of disappointment came back stronger than before and Eren frowned. He was wasting his time, he was being foolish looking for someone who probably didn't even want to see him again. Eren sighed and as he was about to push himself away from the rails, he found him.

Eren recognized the odd undercut the man had and his short stature. He had changed his clothes Eren noted, now wearing only those dark brown pants, the blue button down and suspenders. Where he discarded that uniform, Eren will probably never know.

The nameless man walked up to a duo of men, one tall and blond and the other not as tall with long brown hair tied back in a way that reminded Eren of his father. As he walked up to them, they turned to him and he slumps into the bench next to them. Eren watched the man and the brunet tussle for a brief moment before they sit apart on the bench. From where Eren was he could faintly hear yelling, but could not make out the words.

Eren felt a little better about his decision to keep mum for that man he was watching since it appeared he was just another going about his business on ship. He could see the man's lips moving in conversation and Eren wished he could know what they were saying. When his mouth stopped moving, Eren was itching with curiosity.

The man looked away from his friend and in his direction. Not a moment later, he was watching Eren just as intently as he was watching him. How embarrassing. Eren knew he had been caught and knew it would been odder if he left then, so he held the eye contact.

His eyebrows pinched together as he watched the man. The way he looked at Eren confused him. He looked surprised when they first made eye contact, but it quickly changed into something Eren couldn't decipher. Eren felt a thrill go through his body, as if he was doing something deviant. He clenched and unclenched his hangs on the rails, a tightening in his stomach making him a little uncomfortable. The stranger was staring at him so intently, Eren almost wanted to look away. The man was talking again, but he didn't know to which of the men he was talking too.

Eren felt a hand on his elbow and when he looked away from the sitting man, there was Armin at his side with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised you would abandon me?" Armin said casually.

Eren's mind felt hazy. His mind was still thinking of the stranger only about 30 feet from him, only now he wasn't watching him anymore. The twisting feeling in his stomach was still there. Eren looked over Armin's shoulder back over to the man and saw he was no longer looking at him also. There again was that feeling of disappointment. Then there was confusion.

Just what was he doing? Stalking a man who was pretending to a staff member on _Titanic_ that's what. What he was doing was abnormal and he should have never sought the man out. What he was doing was none of his business and he probably never wanted to see Eren again after their conversation. He was being weird and he needed to get away.

Armin looked at Eren in concern and followed Eren's gaze. Eren panicked and immediately looked away from the man and his group.

"What are you looking at?" Armin asked in concern, still trying to find what Eren could have been looking at.

"There were dolphins over there in the water," Eren said lamely. "Their gone now," he amended when Armin tried to look for them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Armin looked back at Eren and observed his face carefully.

Eren swallowed and pushed away from the railing, walking to the other end of the boat deck. Without looking back at the man one last time, he almost felt sad. Armin followed closely behind, still waiting for an answer.

"I'm just feeling a little seasick," Eren said, picking the first excuse popping into his head. Armin looked dubious, but said nothing as they walked along the deck.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that she wants us all to have dinner together with Historia and her family tomorrow," Armin said quietly.

Eren knew it was bound to happen, but there had been an unrealistic hope in him no such dinner would have to happen. It was unavoidable and Eren felt unhappy at the notion.

“Great, I can't wait,” Eren muttered, and before he knew it, his train of thought went back to the man with black hair and grey eyes; he never felt so guilty in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

When Levi looked back to continue his staring contest with the green eyed boy, he was walking off already with the blond boy he was with earlier in the parlor suite. Levi didn't really know what to think of the kid, they met under strange circumstances, but Levi didn't expect to see him ever again. Then there he was staring at him with such intent, Levi couldn't look away.

At least until the brat looked away first when his friend showed up. Before that, the faces the kid made were enough to keep Levi entertained. He went from curious, determined, and embarrassed, but when his friend showed up his face went pale. The boy was an open book and it was charming.

Then Levi was freed from the kid's green stare and when Hanji was recalling the action at the bar where Levi stole the tickets, he regarded him for bit as he spoke.

Next thing he knew, it was bon voyage with the boy, both of the first class boys walking out of sight to places unknown. It was kind of sad, Levi thought. No goodbyes would transpire between them again.

But then again, they shouldn't be seeing each other again. They had nothing to do with each other and that's how it should be.

With Hanji still talking away, Levi tuned him out and focused on the water and the wake moving away from the ship as it cut the ocean. It was amazing, so grand a ship and there he was on it, next stop at France in a few hours. Levi didn't know whether to say luck was on his side since he did cheat to get the tickets, but even after being caught he still managed to get on board. But then again, he did steal a man's uniform to get on board in the first place.

Whatever the universe had in store for him, it must be on _Titanic_ if he managed to make it this far, the only obstacle he had encountered being the boy with green eyes.

"Levi! Levi! Did you hear me?"

Levi looked over at Hanji and shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously not."

"As I was saying, thank you Erwin for listening, we should go below deck later and do some gambling tonight," Hanji stage whispered to them with excitement in his eyes.

"Only if Levi doesn't cheat," Erwin said around the cigarette in his mouth.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Erwin. "As I said earlier, you should be on your knees thanking me. It was the only to guarantee we would win. And I won't cheat this time," he muttered after a moment of silence from Erwin and Hanji.

"Gonna make a living the honest way I see?" Erwin laughed, bringing his hand down on Levi's shoulder again. He almost slide off the bench with the impact, but once again said nothing of the blond's great strength.

With plans made to go below deck once it was dark and bust out the cards, the three strolled around the poop deck enjoying the atmosphere. Levi was just a little sad he couldn't watch _Titanic_ leave Southampton so he could _'Kiss my ass!'_ he thought as they all three eventually stopped and were just looking over the water at the railing. Of course, leave it to Hanji to almost fall overboard when he spotted a shark, or so he claimed; Levi didn't see no fucking shark.

The hours rolled by and the stop at Cherbourg, France went about fairly quickly compared to the loading of passengers at Southampton. Many passengers boarded and a few got off, the poop deck crowding once again. While yelling the 'kiss my ass' phrase would have fulfilled Levi's hopes and dreams, France held a special place in his heart and couldn't bring himself to say it. When they finally weighed anchor it was around 8 p.m. and eventually the coast of France was out of sight.

The sun was starting to set, the skies orange with plenty of wind to whip Levi's hair around and out of his face. With the energy dying down up on the deck, the first, second, and third class passengers were starting to head inside.

"You comin', Levi?" Hanji called back at him when he realized Levi hadn't left to go inside with them.

Not quite ready to head below deck, Levi stayed by stern of the ship. "You guys go on ahead without me, I'll meet you there," he yelled back to his retreating friends.

There were only a few people left with Levi, some children playing double dutch, a few men and women chatting on the benches, and the quiet was what he needed. Pulling out a cigarette, Levi lit it up and stared at the moving water below him. The waves from the ship carried on long after Titanic passed through the open water Levi saw as he looked down the ship. The noise of the wind flying through deck and the cold of the night chilled Levi through his cotton shirt, and once his cigarette burnt down to the butt, he flung it overboard.

The warmth inside the ship welcomed Levi with much appreciation. Making his way over to the elevators, Levi went down further while blowing warm air into his hands. Exiting with other third class passengers, he went around poking his head into large rooms until he spotted Hanji and Erwin sitting around the bar in what looked like an entertainment room.

The room was crowed heavily with passengers from all walks of life, all of them congregated together with alcohol and music bringing them together. Snagging a full glass of beer from a near by table as Levi entered, he made his way to the bar and sat next to Erwin on the high bar stools.

"Hey Levi!" Hanji called as he leaned forward to see him past Erwin.

"We thought you weren't gonna make it here," Erwin said while slapping Levi on the back in greeting. Levi sputtered from into his beer from the impact and wiped his chin with the back of his hand in an annoyed fashion. _Fuck Erwin and his strength_ , Levi thought angrily. Levi honestly didn't know if Erwin wasn't self-aware of his strength or if he was and used it to his advantage.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet without you two talking my ear off," Levi said offhandedly, taking another generous sip of his beer.

"If that's true then why'd you come back to us?" Hanji laughed.

"Trust me, I ask myself that question every day," Levi said casually.

As Levi finished off his beer, Hanji and Erwin filled him in on what was new. Apparently in the back at a table there was a group of men were playing cards, amateurs at best Hanji said. Levi smirked, tonight had potential to bring in some serious winnings. Leaving them at the bar for a moment, Hanji went off to go save them a spot for the next game as Erwin ordered another beer.

"Don't get to fucked up, Eyebrows. We still gotta play in a few minutes," Levi warned as he shot a pointed look at Erwin then his beer.

Erwin only waved him off. "I'll need like seven of these to get drunk."

"Sounds like you're already planning."

"I might be," Erwin said nonchalantly taking a big sip from his beer.

Hanji returned and confirmed them for the next round then ordered himself another beer too. Both of them downed their beers in about a minute and Levi watched them with mild amusement. If that's how they were gonna start the night then who knows how they'll end up at the end of it.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table surround by a few other men Levi didn't bother to learn the names of. Once again, the middle of the table was piled with coins, a pocket knife, and a pocket watch. While the money was always made winning worth while, that pocket knife looked pretty good to Levi.

Despite the constant noise and the heat of the bodies in the room, Levi sat comfortably in his chair with his cards in his hands. Levi looked over at Hanji and tried not to roll his eyes. While it wasn't a tell, Hanji always had a devious smile on his face while they played up until the end. Why he did it, Levi didn't care to know. Erwin on the other hand, sat in his chair with perfect posture with a well matched poker face.

The game carried on and and the pile of loot grew in small increments. As the poker game continued, the crowd of men gathering around their table grew. It added more pressure to win so Levi preferred to not have people perched over his shoulder. Throwing a few more pieces of coins to the pile, Levi picked up and discarded one last time as the game was coming to a close.

Levi didn't really care if he, Hanji, or Erwin won since they had an alliance going with the friend code. If they all three played together, whatever they won was split between the three of them. So when Erwin had the winning hand, Levi considered it a victory for him as well. The other men left and new men took their place. The winnings now in Erwin's pockets, a new pile of money was put in the middle again as the new game commenced.

While Levi was far below deck immersed in the world of gambling, Eren was in the first class dinning saloon with his family and Armin's.

Eren looked around the saloon frequently scanning for Historia and her family. They should have boarded at their stop at Cherbourg, but they were nowhere to be found. He thought if they weren't there in the saloon they were probably at the À la Carte Restaurant amongst the other passengers there.

It made him a feel a little bit calmer and he went back to enjoying his meal. He sat with his parents and Armin and his grandfather, joining them were European nobles that also boarded at Cherbourg. The Luxembourgers there with them were speaking with Eren's father in their native language, so Eren had no chance at deciphering what they and Grisha were talking about, but it was most likely it was about business. When Eren looked over at his mother he saw she was conversing with the wives of some French men. Eren knew some French so he listened in; all he picked up from their conversation was them gossiping about a woman they knew who was disinherited recently. Nothing interesting was really going and when he looked to his right Armin was in a full on conversation with his grandfather, so in the end Eren didn't have anyone to talk to during dinner, only his thoughts.

If only it wasn't his thoughts that were causing him trouble. Eren thought maybe he was going crazy, thinking about a man the way he was. He was almost fixated on this man, over analyzing everything that had involved this man; he didn't even know his name. He knew he was being childish, but he honestly felt the man at least owed the courtesy of telling him his name. And then Eren could tell him his.

He secretly hoped that man was thinking about him in the same way Eren was thinking of him, at least then he would know it wasn't just him going mad.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Eren snapped his gaze up from his plate and looked at Armin. Armin was looking at him, quietly expecting an answer. What had he asked?

"Uh, what?" he asked dumbly.

Armin laughed and shook his head. "You were ogling your plate," he pointed out with a smile. "That lobster must pretty good with the way you were looking at it."

Eren felt himself color. Was he that obvious? He probably was.

"Anyway, Grandfather said there was an indoor swimming pool, do you wanna go tomorrow?"

Swimming on a boat? Was there anything this ship didn't offer? Still, it did sound fun.

"Yeah, sure. We can go after breakfast if we wait an hour," Eren offered as he poked the salad next to his lobster.

"You honestly believe that wait an hour stuff?" Armin asked surprised.

Eren was surprised Armin _didn't_ believe it. "Well, yeah. That's what everyone says."

"Just because everyone says it doesn't mean it's true," Armin said thoughtfully. "But that's none of my business," he indifferently said as he sipped his champagne. One of the best things about Armin was how quickly he could go from being an intellectual to a little shit in a matter of seconds.

Armin proceeded to tell him about the library on the ship and how amazing it was while Eren half listened to his friend. Eren didn't really value literature the same way his friend did, but if it made Armin happy to talk about it, the least he could do was pretend to listen.

Dinner went on for about another forty minutes before all the men excused themselves to the smoking room, Eren and Armin weren't technically old enough to go back there with them, and since Grisha was a bit of stickler for rules, they were left behind with the women at the table.

"Sorry you couldn't go with them Eren," his mother said apologetically.

"It's alright. If we ever ride on Titanic again in a few years, I can go then," he said with a smile. "Armin and I were just gonna head back to the room."

His mother nodded and Eren squeezed her hand as a goodbye before they left. Two men opened the doors of the saloon as they left and as soon as they passed the grand staircase, Armin stopped and grabbed Eren by the arm.

"Say, why don't we just go the second class smoking room," Armin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious?" Eren was thoroughly surprised with Armin. It was so unlike Armin to break such rules like this.

"No one would know, Eren! If they somehow find out we didn't go straight to the room, we can just say we went to play some squash or something."

When a couple of other wealthy passengers passed by rather closely, Armin pulled Eren to a more isolated spot.

"We are on the grandest ship in the world Eren!" Armin said grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a shake. "Live a little!" he encouraged.

When Eren thought about it, Armin was right. It would be a wasted opportunity if they didn't try to have some actual fun while on _Titanic_. He needed to blow some steam; cigars and brandy seemed a well enough solution. And it would give him some time to not think about the gray eyed man.

Feeling more adventurous, Eren smiled wickedly at Armin. "Okay, let's do it."

Clapping Eren on the shoulder, Armin led him up to B Deck, heading towards the stern end. Much like the first class smoking room, it luxurious just not as much as the first class one, but fairly close. There were also a pair of men at the entrance.

When he and Armin walked up to the and waited for them to open the door for them, the two men at their posts looked confused. They were probably trying to evaluate their ages and looking at their expensive suits when Armin huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," he said as he went to open he door himself. Eren knew Armin was simply pretending to act this way, he just wasn't the type who normally _expected_ people to wait on him. He was only doing it for the sake of getting them into the smoking room.

The men were very quick to apologize and rushed to open the door for them, looking embarrassed for keeping them waiting. Armin entered first, followed by Eren. Once inside, Armin looked behind him and smirked at Eren. Armin was also a mastermind on top of being a genius.

"What I'd tell ya?" Armin said as he made his way to an empty table. The vibe in the second class rooms were much more relaxed than the first class ones. It was also noisier, but probably not as much so as the third class rooms.

"I don't recall you telling me anything," Eren said nonchalantly , taking a seat as well.

They were obviously from the first class with their new black tuxedos and styled hair, so as soon as they sat down a waiter came over with glasses of brandy and cigars. They each chose a cigar and had the waiter light it for them.

As soon as the waiter was a reasonable distance from them, Eren hacked up the smoke he was holding his lungs and coughed miserably in his seat.

Armin made an unpleasant face as he exhaled and pulled the cigar from his mouth.

"Why do people like these things?" Eren coughed. Frankly, Armin couldn't figure it out either.

Eren made a grab at his drink to wash the burn in his throat away when Armin quickly grabbed his arm. When Eren looked over to inquire what Armin wanted, he looked skeptical.

"Remember that's not water or champagne, Eren. That's hard alcohol," he warned.

"Okay?" Eren didn't really get what Armin was going on about. So what if it was hard alcohol? Eren's never had any before and he was curious.

Taking a sip from the small glass, Eren immediately spit it on the table in front of him. The alcohol had burned his mouth, but the worst part was that it tasted like _shit_! Gagging, he glared over at Armin who was cackling in his seat.

Holding his hands up in defense, Armin tried to control his laughing. "I tried to warn you!"

"Well, you didn't try hard enough," Eren grumbled.

Puffing away at the cigar got easier after a bit, and soon enough they were on their second. Still, their glasses of brandy sat mostly untouched. It kind of hurt Eren's pride that  he could sneak into a smoking room while being underage, but couldn't handle some alcohol. Picking up his glass, he looked over at Armin.

"Armin, this is what we came here for. Drink that!" Eren commanded.

Looking surprised for a moment, Armin sighed before picking up his own glass.

"Cheers," they toasted before they both took a large gulp of the brandy. Both of them shuddered miserably while trying not to gag.

"Again," Eren said. Together they drained their glasses before ordering more.

When Eren grabbed his newly refilled glass, he looked Armin the eye and said, "Armin, let's get jagged."

With new found determination, Armin had his devious smile again. "Let's do it," he grinned.

The taste of brandy got easier to handle the more they drank and so did the glasses of wine Armin insisted they order. So far they have had two glasses of brandy and one glass of wine, but since they drank it so quickly, they hadn't experienced it's full effects yet.

Armin got a faraway look on his face before brightening up. In the middle of the table they sat at were a deck of cards, two pairs of dice, and poker chips. Armin grabbed the dice, tossed two in Eren's direction, and grabbed his brandy close.

"Let's play a game, Eren," Armin said excitedly.

Eren regarded Armin carefully. "What kind of game?" he inquired while picking up the dice.

"It's called hijinks. Grandfather told me how his father taught him to play when he was young," Armin sipping on his third brandy.

"Well, how do you play?" Eren inquired further when Armin didn't continue.

"Oh yeah, so basically all you have to do is roll those two dice and whoever has the smallest number has to take a drink. Easy, right?" Armin smiled around the rim of his glass.

"Yeah, I guess," Eren mumbled uncertainly.

"Okay, I'll go first," Armin started happily shaking the dice in his hand before dropping them on the table. "I got nine," he said after inspection.

Eren rolled his dice and frowned at the numbers he got.

"I got four," he said a bit disappointingly. Armin tutted before sliding Eren's glass closer to him. Eren gulped more brandy down before grabbing his dice again.

They played their simple game for a while, ordered another drink, and eventually Eren noticed the walls were moving slightly. He only smiled before glancing at the clock. The walls spun with him and Eren has to grab the armrests on his chair as he stared at the clock.

"Armin it's 12:15," Eren slurred and laughed to Armin. It was about time all that alcohol they had consumed caught up with them. When they arrived it was about 10:30.

Armin meanwhile was amusing himself with the deck of cards. He would find a matching a pair and put them on the table and would alert Eren whenever he found four kinds of a card.

"No kiddin'?" Armin slurred back to Eren. He nodded sloppily in response, but tried to steady himself when the room moved with him.

"Let's play one last game," Armin suggested as he gathered all the cards back in a deck.

"What game?"

"It's called," Armin pursed his lips to keep from laughing, but failed, "fifty-two pick up," he whispered out in the middle of his laughing.

Eren was intrigued, he had never heard of this game. His eyes glowed excitedly and leaned forward to Armin.

"Tell me how to play!" Eren stage whispered. Armin smiled dumbly and held Eren's attention.

Armin divided the deck in half and made a piss poor attempt at shuffling, and the next thing Eren knew, there were cards falling from the air. They littered the table and the ground near their feet.

Eren and Armin looked at each other for a moment before busting into a fit of laughter. Eren didn't even know what was so funny, but he couldn't stop. His face was hurting and he was getting a cramp in his side.

"Armin, make it stop! I can't stop!" Eren cried through his fit.

Armin draped an arm around Eren while still laughing. "If... If you help me... pick up these cards," Armin mumbled, "I promise it'll stop!"

Eren made for the ground and drunkenly gathered the cards in a messy unorganized pile. His laughter had reduced to unmanly giggles by the time he managed to drag himself up to his chair.

"Whoa, Armin you were right, it stopped," Eren said in amazement. Armin gave him a drunk grin and nodded.

Eren glanced at the clock again and the whiplash almost made him sick.

"It's 12:30," Eren mumbled.

This time, the time registered in Armin's brain to an extent.

"Maybe we should... go back," he suggested lazily.

"Yeah," Eren agreed. Still, he made no move to get up. Eren scanned the room and only about ten other men remained in the room, no doubt better off than him and Armin.

Forcing his legs to work, he stood up, swaying on his feet. The ground wobbled under him and he grabbed the table for support.

"Let's... head back, Armin."

"Eren... I think... I have a bung in my eye," Armin said as he rested his face on the table.

Eren bent down to look at Armin's eye before nodding.

"Yep, that's a bung eye," Eren confirmed before petting Armin's head.

"I... I... I don't thin' I can make it, Ereeeen," Armin whined into the table.

Eren grabbed Armin by the arms and heaved back, almost falling over and bringing Armin with him. They steadied themselves with each others help and stumbled to the exit. The two men standing at the exit regarded them with poorly concealed judgement. Eren and Armin didn't even notice as they barely made it out of the smoking room.

Most people had gone to bed so the drunk duo encountered no one on their way back to their room. The walls moved in waves and the lights were blurred, Eren and Armin had definitely gotten jagged. After a few wrong turns and falling a couple of times, they arrived to their room with a huge sense of victory. It was mostly Eren who was supporting Armin by the time they arrived though.

Eren dragged Armin to his room before depositing Armin on his bed. Eren threw his tuxedo off as Armin rested on his bed while Eren put on night clothes.

"Armin... Armin... Armin!" Eren slurred out once he had finished.

"Wha?" he mumbled into the comforter.

"I... met someone... yesterday," Eren said dreamily. "His eyes... they remind me of storm clouds," he sighed in content.

Armin only mumbled a 'congratulations' before forcing himself up and out of Eren's room via a door connecting their rooms so he was gone is a matter of seconds. Armin barely managed to unclothe himself before worming under the blankets and out of sight.

Flopping unto his bed, he wrapped his body in a blanket and wiggled into the mattress. He was barely conscious, but once again, he was thinking of the gray eyes that were watching him the previous day. A smile had graced his lips with the words _stormy eyes_ running around in head.

Little did he know, the man he was thinking of was dreaming of him as well.


End file.
